Big Sister Watching
by The Four Horsemen of the End
Summary: Ukraine and America finally decide to go on a date. But what happens when her siblings find out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, I've been putting up a lot of Hetalia fics lately. I searched for America x Ukraine fics, and was upset when I discovered they apparently don't exist. So, this might be the first fic on the site with this pairing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Ukraine sat down at the table. She stared down at the food she had ordered: A large Soda, Big Mac, a large fry, and a salad and water for herself. She looked around at the kids running and shouting and stared at the door.

She let out a sigh. "He's late again."

Russia watched his beloved sister through a pair of binoculars.

"Do you see him anywhere?" he said into his walkie talkie.

"No." Belarus replied from the other end.

"You remember the plan, right?" Russia asked.

"Yes," Belarus replied. "If America tries anything, I beat the crap out of him."

"Right." Russia went back to watching his older sister and couldn't hear the next part:

"And, if I do, you'll marry me, right?"

"What?" Russia snapped his attention back to his younger sister. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

On the other end, Belarus had a grin that would make the Chessire cat shiver in fear.

"There he is." Russia growled as America walked up to Ukraine and gave her a hug.

"What are they saying?" Russia asked.

Belarus, who was sitting at a table inside, picked up her walkie talkie towards the two to catch their Conversation.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." America told Ukraine.

"It's okay." Ukraine told him as he sat down and took a bite out of his burger.

"Mmffmphbhhrrr-"

"America," Ukraine laughed a bit. "Don't speak with your mouth full. Swallow first."

America swallowed the huge chunk of hamburger. "Your siblings scare me."

Ukraine giggled, "Yeah, they seem to have that affect on people."

"I was expecting them to insult us." Belarus muttered into the walkie talkie.

"Shhh!" Russia said from the other end.

"So, what movie are you taking me to see?" Ukraine asked.

"I don't know." America said. "What would you like to see?"

"Well…" Ukraine looked away thoughtfully. "What about Moulin Rouge?"**(1) **

"Um… sure." America replied.

"What's Moulin Rouge?" Russia asked.

"It's some movie." Belarus explained. "I think it has something to do with true love or… something."

"So, it's a chick flick." Russia stated. "Poor bastard."

America and Ukraine continued to eat and talk about random things.

"No, Iceland is green and Greenland is ice." Ukraine explained to her date.

"Then why did they call them that?" America asked.

"I don't know." Ukraine replied taking a sip of her water. "Ask the Nordics."

"This is so boring." Belarus muttered. "How long does it take to eat lunch?"

There was no reply from the other end.

"… Brother?"

Nothing.

"Brother?"

Russia snored on the other end.

"BROTHER! WAKE UP!!!"

Belarus didn't realize how loud she had been until America and Ukraine turned to her direction. She quickly ducked under the table.

"I thought I heard Belarus." America said.

"So did I." Ukraine said turning back to America. "You want to go to the movie?"

"Sure." America said standing up and throwing out their trash.

"Belarus…" Russia whined on the other end. "Why did you shout?"

"Well I'm sorry if I was a little upset by the fact I was the only one watching them." Belarus replied as she left the McDonalds to follow her sister and her date. "They're going to the movie so come on."

"Okay." Russia replied standing from his spot. "Let's go get some tickets."

"Right." Belarus replied.

**At the Movie Theater **

"Two tickets to Moulin Rouge, please." Ukraine asked the woman at the desk.

"That'll be $10." The woman replied.

_Wow, _Ukraine thought. _Everything is so expensive here._

"America," Ukraine walked up to him as he left the snack line. "I got the tickets. We're in theater 7."

"Okay." America said handing a water bottle to Ukraine. "Let's go get some seats."

Belarus walked up to the front desk. "Two tickets to Moulin Rouge."

"That will be $10." The woman replied.

"WHAT?!" Belarus shouted.

America turned. "Did you hear something?"

"It must be some crazy woman." Ukraine replied leading her date into the theater.

Once they were inside they noticed two available seats at the second to top row, right in the middle of the row. America turned to the young girl sitting in the chair next to the empty seats.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked the girl.

She shook her head which caused a few strands of hair to fall out of her pony tail and into her face. She looked back at the movie screen. America sat down and noticed the colors of the screen flashing through the girl's big blue eyes. **(2)**

_She's cute… _America thought. He turned to look at Ukraine who looked so distant as she watched the screen. The colors highlighted her pale face and light blonde hair. _But Ukraine is so much more beautiful._ He casually draped an arm around her shoulder and looked at the screen.

Russia and Belarus found the seats right behind America and Ukraine and sat down. Belarus smiled slightly as she watched the love story unfold. Russia, however, was glaring daggers at America through the entire movie. If he so much as breathed strangely, Russia would have leapt to his feet and beaten the crap out of the young nation.

Once the movie was over, everyone was either applauding or crying. Russia wasn't entirely sure why. Something about a girl named Satine…** (3)**

"So, what now?" Ukraine asked.

"I'll take you home." America offered.

"Okay," Ukraine replied. "I can't wait to tell Belarus about our date."

Russia and Belarus stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh, shit." They muttered in unison. They had to get home, and they had to get there FAST.

Russia and Belarus knocked two kids off their skateboards as they had tried to ride by. They hopped on and began to speed off.

"Hey!" one of the boys shouted.

"I'll give this back when you become one with me!" Russia shouted back.

Russia and Belarus took every turn and shortcut they could before finally reaching the house.

"I'm home!" Ukraine announced as she stepped into the house.

"Hello." Belarus replied from where she was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Welcome back." Russia said from his place at the table and took a sip of his vodka. "How was your date?"

"Wonderful." Ukraine replied cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"Nothing special." They replied in unison.

**A/N: Finally finished! I've been writing this for over a week! And it's only three pages long! I'm going to write another chapter and make this a two shot! Anyways, rewiews make me very happy.**

**(1)- Moulin Rouge- I've never actually seen the movie, but the internet has given me the entire plot. Hurray for the web!**

**(2)- Cameo- I had to put myself in here! And I had to have America sit next to me. I think I might make an appearance in the next chapter two.**

**(3)- Crying over Satine- Haha! No spoilers for you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Famine here! I finally started the last chapter! There's going to be some Belarus x Lithuania, mentions of Spain x Romano and Germany x Italy, and some one-sided Poland x Lithuania if you squint your eyes really hard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Ferris Bueller's day off, or any other things mentioned in this fic.**

_**Italics=Somebody's thoughts**_

"Come on, Ukraine!" America said grabbing her hand. "Let's go on that one first!"

"America," Ukraine said trying to keep up with her date. "Slow down!"

"But the line will get too long…" America whined as he stopped and turned to Ukraine.

"I know," she panted. "But we don't have to go on the huge fast rides first thing."

"Okay," America replied looking around. "Which one do you want to go on?"

"Um," Ukraine looked around at the other rides. "What about that one?"

"That one?" He asked pointing to the swings. Ukraine nodded. "Okay, I guess. We could get a couple seat."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ukraine smiled.

"Damn it," Russia muttered. "I lost them. Belarus!" He turned to his younger sister. "If you were on a date, where would you go first?"

"Depends on where you would want to go, brother." Belarus replied.

"…" Russia stared at his sister in fear. "There they are!" He pointed over his sister's head to the spinning swings. Ukraine and America were laughing at the top. "Let's go!"

Belarus and Russia ran towards the swings. Until running into someone.

"Ow!" the person shouted as they stood up. "Like, watch where you're going!"

"Belarus?" Lithuania asked as he looked up the girl.

"Oh, great…" Belarus muttered.

"Hello, Lithuania!" Russia said walking towards the two smaller nations. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to, you know, like, have some fun?" Poland replied. He turned to see two familiar figures walking towards them. "Hey, isn't that, like, Ukraine and America. Are they here on a date? Liet, we should go and say hi!"

"Wait!" Belarus and Russia shouted grabbing the two other men and pulling them behind the nearest building.

_Belarus is holding my hand…_Lithuania thought happily staring at the death grip the girl hand on his hand.

"Look," Belarus began once they were out of sight. "We're here to spy on the two of them to make sure they don't do anything wrong."

"Like what?" Poland asked.

"Like…" Russia began.

"Kissing, sharing food, sharing drinks, or anything else that would cause brother to try to kill America." Belarus finished.

"Yeah." Russia agreed.

"Oh, so you're, like, spying on them." Poland stated.

"Basically." Belarus replied.

"You're not going to tell them are you?" Russia asked.

"I don't know…" Poland replied. "Liet, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Lithuania snapped his attention back to his best friend. His attention had been on the fact Belarus still hadn't let go of his hand.

Which Poland immediately noticed. "Hey! Would you let go of him!"

"Oh." Belarus replied as she let his hand drop to his side.

Lithuania let out a sigh. He had really been enjoying that. "I don't think we should…"

"Well there's no way we can know for sure so…" Russia's happy smile disappeared as a dark aura surrounded him. "You'll just have to help us."

"WHAT?" The friends screamed in unison.

**At the food court**

"America…"

"What is it, Ukraine?" America asked.

"Do you know what's good?" she asked looking up at the food that was available.

"Hmm…" America studied the items. "I guess the Kung pow chicken looks good."**(1)**

"Um, okay. I guess I'll have that, and a water to drink."

"Okay. And I'll have the large hamburger, a large soda, and a large fry." America mouth began to water.

"America…" Ukraine snapped her date back into reality. "You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that."

"Fine," America sighed. "I'll get a medium burger, a medium soda, and a medium fry."

Ukraine sighed and shook her head. She seemed completely unaware of the four pairs of eyes on them from behind the bushes.

"They better not be getting a drink to share."

"Ow! Liet! Move your leg!"

"Brother, we're so close to each other."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shhh! They'll, like, hear us."

_I can't believe how close I am to Belarus!_

"Guys they're coming this way!"

The group of people ducked back behind the bushes as America and Ukraine took a seat at the table right in front of them.

"Belarus will you please stop, like, breathing down my neck?"

"I'm not even close to you, Poland."

"Then who…?"

"Ve~ what are you guys doing?"

"ITALY?" they shouted in unison before ducking back behind the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Poland whispered.

"Ve~ fratello and I came here! Germany and Spain-nii were supposed to come, too! But Germany had a lot of work to do and Spain-nii's boss wouldn't let him." Italy explained.

"So, like, where's Romano?"

"Ve~…"

"FELICIANO!"

"Oh great…" Belarus mumbled.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU JUST LEFT ME ON LINE TO COME TALK TO THESE BASTARDS?"

"Ve~ fratello…"

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO-"

Russia jumped up, put his hand over the older Italy brother's mouth, and ducked back behind the bushes.

"Shhhh!" Russia told him.

"Don't 'Shhhh' me, bastard." Romano whispered back. "What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Spying on America and Ukraine." Lithuania whispered.

"Ve~ why?" Italy asked.

"Because Russia is, like, an overly protective big brother." Poland replied.

"And he wants to make sure America doesn't try anything." Lithuania added.

"Well, what if we go tell them that you're here?" Romano asked.

"I'll kill you…" Russia glared at the older Vargas as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Chigi!" Romano leapt behind his younger brother. "Okay, okay! Chigi! I won't tell them!"

"I know you won't." Russia said as his child like smile returned to his face. "Because you're going to help us, da?"

"Hell, n- si!" Romano changed his mind mid sentence when he looked back at the Russian.

"Good." Russia smiled as he turned back to the table. "Hey! Where did they go?"

"There." Belarus pointed towards the haunted house as America and Ukraine walked towards it.

"America…" Ukraine turned to him. "Are you sure about this?"

"O-of course I am!" America exclaimed grabbing Ukraine's hand. "A-and i-if you get s-scared I'll protect you because I'm the hero!"

"America…" Ukraine sighed as she squeezed his hand. "You're shaking. Are you sure you're not scared?"

"Of c-course I'm not scared! A hero i-isn't afraid o-of a little haunted house!" America replied dragging Ukraine into the haunted house.

"Damn him!" Russia muttered.

"Ve~ what's wrong Russia?" Italy asked.

"Like, everyone knows that a haunted house or anything scary is like the best place to bring a girl on a date!" Poland informed the younger Italian. "When a girl gets scared, she clings to her date."**(2)**

"Really?" Italy asked.

"America is going to pay…" Russia muttered.

"If you're so worried about the two of them, why not go in yourself?" Lithuania suggested.

"Great idea!" Russia smiled. "And you'll all come with me, da?"

"Like, sure…"

"V-ve…"

"S-SI!"

"Of course, brother…"

"Yes…"

"Good!" Russia replied happily. "Let's go!"

**Inside the Haunted House **

America walked through the house clutching Ukraine's hand.

_Damn, _he thought. _It's really dark and scary in here. I hope there aren't any ghosts… But, WAIT! _His head whipped around and he stared at Ukraine. _What if the ghosts try to attack Ukraine? _America's mind was full of images of a chibi Ukraine being attacked by ghosts and crying. _I'll have to be the hero and save her! _A chibi America ran into the scene and hugged Ukraine as the ghosts disappeared.

"America…" Ukraine began snapping America out of his heroic daydream. "I think we should leave…"

"W-why?" America asked.

"I have a strange feeling someone is watching us…"

ACHOO!

"Brother, are you catching a cold?" Belarus asked concerned.

"I don't think so…" Russia replied. **(3)**

"V-ve, I don't like it here…" Italy began to tear up and cry. "I- I want Germany!"

"Shhhhh!" Romano hissed. "Be quiet idiota."

"Waaaaah!" Italy cried. "Doitsu! Doitsu! Help me!"

"Dammit!" Romano slapped his hand over his brother's mouth. "Silencio fratello. And stop speaking in Japanese!"

"Waaaaah! Germany! Help! Fratello is really mad at me!" Italy escaped his brother's grasp and continued to cry.

"Do you hear something?" America asked.

"Yeah…" Ukraine replied. "Um… I- I think we should leave…"

America grabbed Ukraine's hand and a puff of smoke was left behind as America dashed out.

"Guys!" Poland shouted. "They like, left already!"

"WHAT?"

**Somewhere else in the park at some other time**

"Guys," Poland whined. "This is, like, sooooooooooo boring. Liet, we should go."

"B-but…" Lithuania began as his friend pulled him away.

"We're going, too!" Romano grabbed Italy's hand and began to stomp off. "The tomato bastard and potato bastard are less stupid than you guys."

"But we must protect Ukraine!" Russia whined.

"Face it," Poland said. "America is too stupid to try anything."

"Guys, I think we should- ah!" Lithuania tripped and, for a split second, his lips met Belarus's. Belarus touched her finger to her lips and so did Lithuania. "I- I- I-" Lithuania stuttered before passing out.

"OMG!" Poland shouted. "You, like, killed him!"

"Ve~ you should take him to the infirmary." Italy said looking at Lithuania. "Germany took me there when I got hurt while we were here."

"What?" Romano glared at his brother. "When did you and the stupid potato come here?"

"On our date." Italy replied happily.

"D-DATE?" Romano was completely shocked.

"Si~ big brother Spain told us that he was planning on bringing you here on a date sometime, too!"

"W-why would I go on a date with that bastard?" Romano blushed.

"Because you like him~"

"I'll kill you, Feliciano!" Romano attacked his younger brother.

"Um," Belarus looked around. "Where did Lithuania go?"

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Lithuania voice boomed throughout the park. The group turned to see him standing on a stage with a band that had been playing. "I'M GOING TO SING A SONG. IF YOU KNOW THE WORDS SING ALONG!"

"Oh great!" Poland sighed. "He's like totally high off life right now."

"Ve~ no!" Italy said. "He's just in love!"

"BELARUS, POLAND!" They turned to look up at him. "I MIGHT NEED YOUR HELP FOR THIS SO COME UP HERE!"

"No, he's just gone bat shit crazy." Romano muttered as Belarus and Poland moved towards the stage and climbed up.

"HERE WE GO!" Lithuania shouted as the band began to play. "WE'VE KNOWN EACHOTHER FOR SO LONG…"

The park was filled with a chorus of voices either singing along or complaining about getting Rick Roll'd.

"America," Ukraine said catching Russia's attention. "There's something going on over by the stage. Let's check it out."

Russia looked around for something that could stop them as America and Ukraine walked toward the stage. He grabbed a plastic grenade from a person's hand and chucked it at America's head.

"Ow!" America yelped as the toy made contact.

"Are you alright?" Ukraine asked looking at his head. "Let's take you to the infirmary. That looks like a nasty bump."

Russia sighed in relief as the couple turned and walked away from the stage.

"Hey!" Russia turned to the boy he had stolen the grenade from. "That was mine!"

Russia was about to reply when another boy grabbed the boy by the hood of his coat. "Please excuse my friend." He smiled. "We'll by him a new one."

"B-but-"the boy stuttered as his friend dragged him away.

"Those two…" the girl the boys had been with sighed as she petted the cat on her shoulder. "And they say I'm the crazy one." She walked after them. **(4)**

Russia sighed as he looked back at the stage. His sister actually looked happy for once. Russia hoped she was falling for Lithuania. He was a nice person and she would finally leave her brother alone if she did.

**America's house late at night**

After the park Ukraine and America had driven to his house. The group had followed them and watched through America's window. Poland fell asleep first, followed by the Italy brothers. Belarus fell asleep on Lithuania's shoulder and he fell asleep a little later. Russia was the last to fall asleep as he tried desperately to stay awake and protect his sister.

Ukraine looked out the window at all of them and sighed. She turned to America, "Do you think they knew we knew they were there?"

"Probably not." America laughed getting up and walking toward her. "Everyone thinks I'm an idiot."

"I don't think that." Ukraine replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart.

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: And done! Wow, this is long. And I think I rushed a little. And I couldn't resist making Lithuania sing! XD **

**The Chicken- I couldn't think of something for Ukraine so a classmate of mine (I was in homeroom) typed that while I wasn't looking and I kept it.**

**Girls getting scared on dates- I'm not sure if Ukraine was the one getting scared. And I know a few girls who don't get scared very easily, but this is what guys seem to think happens.**

**Sneeze- There's a Japanese myth that if you sneeze someone is talking about you.**

**Cameo- The four horsemen! The one with the grenade was War. The other one was my brother, Death. The girl was obviously me, Famine. And the cat was Plague! **

**I have a poll on my profile for what my next fic should be. Please vote! **


End file.
